


Aokaga and Kikuro play Huniepop

by YourLocalTsundere



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Huniepop, M/M, Multi, Yaoi, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTsundere/pseuds/YourLocalTsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a bi guy gives his gay boyfriend an anime girl dating sim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aokaga and Kikuro play Huniepop

**Author's Note:**

> Language and Yaoi warning, don't like it? DON'T READ!

"What the actual fuck?" Kagami sighed, holding the disk his boyfriend gave to him. "It's a present for you." Aomine cheekily smiled as the two sat in front of Kagami's computer in his small flat. "Yeah but what the hell is a 'Huniepop'?" Kagami asked with a blank stare at Aomine. "Because everyone needs hot anime girls dude." "But I'm gay..." Kagami deadpanned as Aomine chuckled, "Well I'm bi so deal with it." Aomine smirked, pulling Bakagami into his lap. "A-Aomine? W-what are you d-doing?" Kagami blushed as Aomine kissed him soundly on the mouth. "Look dude just play it." Aomine chuckled as he broke their kiss. "Fine, but your dragging me into this hell alone..."

-time skip-

"Kagami, Aominecchi! We're here!" The two boyfriends could here Kise's obnoxiously loud voice through the apartment door. Kagamai sighed, getting off of Aomine's lap and opening the door. "Oi Kise, Kuroko, we're playing...'Huniepop.'" Kagami stated as the two walked inside. "The dating sim? But Kagami-kun, you have a boyfriend." Kuroko asked, suprising Kagami that he knew what the game was actually about. "I know but Aomine got it for me, Im not doing this alone so I called you two over." Kagami chuckled, ruffling his red hair with the palm of his hand.

Aomine turned on the game as Kagami got the other couple two chairs. Once the four teens were surronding the computer, The game loaded to some catchy, bubbly music and a rather lewd title screen. "Aomine-kun, why exactly did you get this for Kagami?" Kuroko asked. "Everyone needs cute anime girls." Aomine replied with the same response he gave Kagami. "Just play the game." Aomine smiled towards Kagami.

The game loaded with a few options. Kagami filled them out and started. The game then jumped to a scenery of a bar and a rather cute anime girl standing there. "Hi there!" She said energetically. Then three options appeared. "Pick that one Kagami!" Kise said frantically pointing to one of the options. "Why?" Kagami pouted not enjoying the situation he was currently in. "Because unlike you, I actually know how to talk to girls." Kise protested. "All these options are terrible." Kagami sweat-dropped. "Whatever just pick one!" Aomine sighed, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

So Kagami choose an option. "Yes you!" The girl on the screen replied. Kagami chose another option. "Well your talking to one now champ! My name's Kyu!"

-time skip-

It had been a while in the game now. The group found out that this girl 'Kyu' was actually a sex pixie of whatever and he had met several types of girls. The schoolgirl, the sexy teacher, the sweet innocent flower, the pornstar, the flight attendant, the 'Midorima' (aka the tsundere glasses character), the mega bitch, and the baby mamma. "Which girl are you gonna pick babe?" Aomine smiled cheekily at his boyfriend, who was still disturbed by the whole ordeal. "I don't fucking know! Why should I be playing this while I'm GAY and have a BOYFRIEND?!?!" The red head growled, ruffling his hair. 

"Kagami-kun, its all in good fun." Kuroko said montone, which didn't help eyebrow's already pisspoor attitude. But he held in his frustration and continued the game. "Ooh pick her Kagami!" The blonde's cheery voice fueling Kagami's angry fire. "Why?" "Because she's cute, besides, you've always liked Aominecchi in his school uniform." Kise chuckled. 

Kuroko seemed to know Kagami was about to blow so the baby blunette said, "I'm going to get some snacks." and walked away. "No fuck that school girl shit, I say go for the kinky teacher." Aomine's aroused look pissed off Kagami. "Ok I have had ENOUGH!!!!" If there were a table there, the red head would have flipped it. Kagami stormed off and down the hall of the flat the door slammed. "Shouldn't you go check on your boyfriend?" Kise asked as Aomine simply shrugged. "He'll be fine in a few, just give him some time. Lets just keep playing." 

-time skip-

"Well hey eyebrows, where ya been?" Aomine chuckled as Kagami came out of his room, pouting. "Are you guys still playing that stupid game?" "Yes." Kuroko answered, eating a chip. "We'd though you should 'beat' the last boss Kagami." Aomine smirked, causing the baka to blush. "And what to you mean by beat?" Kagami asked,his nerves rising. 

"By fucking her." Kuroko said, causing Kise to spit out his soda he was drinking. "KUROKOCCHI!!!!!!! DON'T USE SUCH LANGUAGE!!!!!" Kise cried hugging his precious boyfriend. "What? I've heard you say worse at home Kise-kun." Kuroko smiled mischievously causing the blonde to blush. Aomine coughed awkwardly and pulled up Kagami's chair. "come on babe.. for me?" Kagami couldn't resist Aomine's cuteness at the current time so he sighed, "Fine."

-time skip-

"That.....was really weird." Kagami's blush matched his hair at what he just witnessed. I mean...you could see and hear EVERYTHING! "Well, we finished it." Aomine cheered, wrapping his arm around Kagami's shoulder. "And it only took 11 hours." Kuroko yawned. Kise was passed out on the floor. "We'd better head out, it'slate, thanks for inviting us." Kuroko bowed and woke Kise up. After the two headed home and things calmed down you could here Kagami say one sentence to Aomine.

"NEVER make me do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it sucks, its kind of a 'spur of the moment' fanfic. I do not own Huniepop or KnB.


End file.
